Wonderful
by ElphabaROCKS
Summary: Fiyero asks Elphaba why she was in the Emerald City when he ran off with her. Post-musical, Fiyeraba.


**This is what I get for watching Wicked today; way too many fanfic ideas. Expect to see a flood of them...maybe. I came up with two really good ideas while watching it; this overly-fluffy Fiyeraba from watching Wonderful and ALAYM and a humor one that I decided to not post *hides from RU* Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See my story; the Ultimate Disclaimer**

"Elphaba," Fiyero looked at the former Wicked Witch of the West, who sat opposite of him, "I never did ask you. Remember when we left the Emerald City?"

Elphaba looked up from examining a spell she had written,"Yes, what about it?"

"What were you doing in the Wizard's palace and why was Dr. Dillamound there?"

She sighed deeply, eyes glazing over as she thought of memories from long ago. "It's a very long story."

He smiled, "We've got nothing but time." It was very true, there wasn't exactly a whole lot to do in the middle of the desert. Usually, Elphaba spent her time working on a spell to reverse him to his original state, no matter how many times he insisted that he was fine how he was. Of coarse she didn't listen, insisting that she needed a distraction from her otherwise monotonous life. But he knew the truth was that she felt guilty.

After much coaxing, Elphaba finally agreed to tell him what happened. Sitting back in his chair, he grinned in triumph and prepared to hear a great tale. "Well," she started, "I was on my way back from the Thropp Mansion when I finalized a plan to free the flying monkies. I had learned earlier from Boq that you and Glinda were engaged and knew that all the guards would be defending you two and possibly the Wizard at the ball. In my mind, it was a perfect plan; nobody would be there, all I'd have to do was sneak in, pick the cage's lock and fly away with them."

"Are you sure the monkies were the _only_ reason you came back?" his cloth eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief.

Elphaba rolled her eyes, "I swear you and Nessa share a brain. She yelled at me for leaving her to go find you when I told her my plan to free the monkies. I'll admit that I hoped to see you, possibly talk to you. I never could have thought that you would come with me!"

"Are you sure that you didn't hope somewhere deep down inside? You know you couldn't have resisted my princy charms once you started talking to me."

Elphaba shot a glare at him, but she was trying to cover up a smile, "Well, I wouldn't have gotten much of a choice, would I? I seem to recall that you dragged me out as soon as you could."

"Hey! You went willingly!" he protested.

"Whatever, do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"

"Yes..."

She shook her head, "Anyway, I arrived to discover that my suspicions were right; there was not a guard in sight. However, the Wizard was there. He tried to convince me to join him, and he would make me 'Wonderful'. I was on the verge of accepting the offer when I found Dr. Dillamound."

Fiyero's chair dropped back down to four legs with a clunk. The expression on his face was one of pure shock, "You almost _joined_ him?"

She looked pained, "You have to understand, Fiyero. I was tired of being hated, I just wanted someone to care for me, to love me. He offered that protection and care. No longer would I be feared and hated, people wouldn't run away from me. You have no idea how much I craved for a cup of tea and a chat about the weather that didn't involve screaming. I was lonely, Fiyero, and lost. With the Wizard's deal, I could of gotten a second shot at life. I could have started all over, turned back the clock.

"He also promised he would set the flying monkies free if I agreed, and he would never harm them. It was everything in one nice neat little package. It all fell apart when I discovered Dr. Dillamound. He was in the cage with the monkies, trapped under a blanket. I found him unable to speak or understand me, and got mad. And when I get mad, I tend to make rash decisions. I vowed to fight the Wizard 'until the day I die', thats when he called for the guards and you barged through the door. When you pointed to gun at me and yelled for me to be silent, I felt so lonely that I almost gave up any hope of ever being accepted by any person in Oz again"

Fiyero stood up and walked to where she sat. He knelled in front of her and took her hands in his, looking up into her eyes. "Elphaba," he softly, "I'm sorry for what you've gone through. I wish I could have somehow made your life easier and wonderful."

She smiled sweetly at him, "Oh, but Fiyero, you already have. Because of you, my life is more wonderful than the Wizard could have ever made it." She stood, making him stand too, and pulled him into a tight, warm embrace.

Fiyero smiled into her hair. If this wasn't a wonderful life, he didn't know what was.

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviewers get virtual hugs from Fiyero too! Or, if you don't like Fiyero/are RU, you get a virtual bag of assorted cookies!  
heehee, thanks for reading! **


End file.
